Syaoran's Confusion
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in love but suddenly Mei Ling decides to come back to Tomoeda. Will Sakura and Syaoran ever get to be together? Plz R&R!!


"Syaoran's Confusion"  
  
By: Shi-Chan  
  
Warnings: Evil Mei Lings, and fluffiness!!! ^_^  
  
Rating: Ah. . . PG overall but anyone can read it if they can stomach Mei Ling. . .!  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE THESE STUPID DISCLAIMERS! I .:DON'T:. OWN CCS, OKAY?!?! .:cries:.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, once again, I've come to scare the world with my fanfictions! Mwahahaha!  
  
Syaoran: Great. . .  
  
Shi-chan: .:smiles:. Hope y'all like! I know Syaoran does! .:huggles Syaoran:. Don't cha?  
  
Syaoran: .:crying:. NO! YOU TORTURE US!!  
  
Shi-chan: But I pair you with Sakura-chan!  
  
Syaoran: Ooh. . . really?!?! YAY! On with the fic! On with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nihao, Syaoran!  
  
"Guess what? Auntie Yelan said I could go back to Japan! Can't you just imagine how much fun we'll have, together again? Of course, our marriage is in only four more months, so after that we've to stay in Hong Kong. Oh, well, I can't wait to see you Syaoran! Make sure you tell Tomoyo I said hi.  
  
"Your loving cousin and fiancé,  
  
"Mei Ling Li"  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama. . ." Syaoran said, closing the envelope. "Syaoran-chan? Did you get some mail?" Sakura asked from the Syaoran's kitchen. Her father was away on business, Tomoyo was on a trip with Sonomi, and Touya was staying at Yuki's for a week, so Sakura was staying with her koibito for a week and a half, which was when Fujitaka would be back.  
  
"Uh, no, not today, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said nervously, kissing the Card Mistress on the cheek. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. He was hiding something. "What's behind your back, koi?" She questioned him. Syaoran bit his lip, and embraced Sakura. "Syaoran-chan? Daijobu?" Sakura asked, worried. Syaoran handed Sakura the envelope reluctantly.  
  
"Your loving cousin and fiancé. . . Mei Ling Li. . ." Sakura read, then looked at Syaoran, "I didn't know you were engaged to her. . . Syaoran- chan. . ." Sakura looked like she was about to burst into tears when Syaoran said, "Sakura-chan, call your father and tell him that you and I are going to Hong Kong in the morning for two weeks. I'm not going to marry Mei Ling." Syaoran pulled Sakura into another hug, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sakura smiled gently, and leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "But Syaoran-chan, what if your mother says you've got to marry Mei Ling?" Syaoran shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to disown myself then, shan't I?" He said, leaving the room before Sakura could protest.  
  
"Syaoran-chan! Iie!" She yelled, following the Chinese boy. Sakura tugged on Syaoran's shirt from behind him until he turned around. "Well, there's not other way I'd be able to stay in Tomoeda with you if I don't get disowned." Syaoran told her. Sakura threw herself at him and whispered, "But they're your family! You can't just walk out of there for me. . ." Syaoran pulled Sakura off of him and replied, "Sakura-chan, ai shiteru. And if my family doesn't accept you over that preppy little wannabe. . . Then too bad." With that, he closed the bathroom door, locking Sakura out so she could no longer argue with him. "Call your father!" Syaoran commanded from the inside of the bathroom.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Kinomoto Fujitaka?" Sakura asked when she finally got a hold of Shaorei University. "Hai. Who is speaking?" Responded the person on the other end of the line. "Kinomoto Sakura." The Card Mistress replied. Sakura heard some muffled voices and a door slamming and finally, Fujitaka picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi?" Sakura bit her lip and Fujitaka said again, "Moshi moshi? Kinomoto Fujitaka speaking." Sakura finally replied, "Moshi moshi Otou-san." Fujitaka furrowed his eyebrows together. "Sakura-chan, I'm at a meeting. Is this important?"  
  
Sakura swallowed. "Hai, Otou-san. Syaoran-chan and I are going to Hong Kong tomorrow morning for two weeks. Is that okay?" Fujitaka was silent a moment, then he said, "Well. I suppose. Doushite?" Sakura explained about the letter Syaoran got from Mei Ling and how they were betrothed, but Syaoran and Sakura loved each other and Syaoran was convinced he must get himself disowned so he could stay in Tomoeda with her.  
  
"Ah, well. . . I see. Very well. You may go." He told her. "Call me when you arrive, Sakura-chan. Now, I've got to get back to the meeting. Ja." He said, hanging the phone up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay. . . to continue or not to continue. . . that is the question! What do y'all think? I was bored hanging out at my Grandma's and typed this up so tell me watcha think, k-k? Well, sayonara for now, all! Luv y'all! .:huggles everyone:.  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
